Sealed Souls
by Misters
Summary: Ryuk's bored. Lives are going to be screwed up. Naruto/DeathNote Crossover


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, nor do I own Naruto. Otherwise the ninja would be more like ninja. Seriously, have they ever heard of stealth? Ninjas look like freaks, thought they were supposed to be inconspicuous.

* * *

Ryuk was bored.

Light, for all his value as an amusement, was dead. He had warned him, hadn't he? Kira was no god, not like he was. L was dead too, years gone. That was one strange human, not mention amusing when with Light. Misa was dead, killed by her own hand. Pathetic. But, such things happened.

No, the real problem was that he was stuck in the Shinigami Realm again, with no entertainment in sight. And no apples. That was just mean. The Human Realm was fun, unpredicatable, or at least it used to be.

Light had ruined it for him, made him see the patterns in everything. It was interesting at first, but anymore it was just repetitive. And he couldn't do a thing. The Shinigami King, while amused by his little misadventure, had forbidden Ryuk from dropping his Death Note into the Human Realm for 13 years.

So all he could do was watch. And write down names of course. But the Human Realm was boring, and so was the Shinigami Realm. So he went exploring. Turns out that there's more than one Human Realm. Who knew?

Most of the other Realms were boring too. Same old same old. Idiotic mortal ants going about their business, day after day. He missed Light, and the entertainment that came with him. And the apples, you can't forget the apples.

So many interesting things had came from Light picking up his Death Note. It really was a pity that he had to be killed off.

"Just how many of these pools are there?"

Another one, sheesh. And to think that he'd never even noticed all of them. Weird.

"Hey, this one's kinda interesting. How the heck did that fox get so big?"

* * *

The Kyubi had obliterated their forces. Shinobi were strewn about, in various injured states. A large number weren't moving.

How the hell could this thing still be moving?!

They had hit the fox with just about every jutsu imaginable, sent their entire shinobi force at it, and it hadn't hurt it a bit.

"So this is what a bijuu is..." Minato could of cursed, and did so. There wasn't any options left available to him. He had hoped, fervently hoped, that it wouldn't come to this. "Damn it, I don't want to die. But I need to do this, it's my responsibility."

Steeling himself, Minato hopped down from the tree, fingers flashing. "Kyuchiose no jutsu!" The area was immediately covered in smoke, which disapated to reveal a giant orange frog which Minato was standing on.

- "What the heck is with all the giant animals?"

"Hey Boss, I need your help. Just get me close and stall him for a minute." Gamabunta looked at the battlefield, with the fox reaking havac on it's surroundings, before grunting.

"This gonna be it, kid? Pity, you're a better summoner than that lazy old man. I'll help, but I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

- "This one talks?"

Minato nodded. "That should be enough. Let's go." A hoarse cheer came from the forces at the sight of their leader and his summon. Minato just grimaced, watching the fox slow it's thrashing to watch their approach. "It's time to end this." A bitter smile flashed across his face as Gamabunta stalled the Kyubi. He went through a set of hand signs before shouting out the name of his jutsu. "Shiki Fujin!"

In a flash of light, Ryuk was suddenly in the middle of the battle he had been watching. "What the-? Ok, what do you want? And how did you do that?"

Minato blinked at him, confused, before steeling himself. "I want you seal the Kyubi into my son. The seal should do the rest, you just need to be the catalyst. In return, I give you my soul."

Ryuk thought about it for a moment before grinning. "Alright, I can do that I guess. But I'm gonna add my own twist to this. There's a couple of souls that I want to meet up with again. You can hang around here as a ghost for a while, so I can too."

With that, the Kyubi howled, Gamabunta disappeared and the Yondaime, leader of the Leaf, fell. Ryuk just grinned, looking at the wide-eyed soul next to him.

"Oh, this is gonna be fun..."

* * *

Whoot! Plot bunny idea that I'm actually going to try and write out. Sorry it's short, I'm going to be working on that. This is gonna be revised and expanded upon so many times it's not even gonna be funny.


End file.
